In the handling and the packaging of cans, it is common to use a carrier having an array of openings therein for receiving the upper ends f the cans and holding an array of cans to form a container package. Typical United States patents showing such a carrier are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,502 and 4,219,117.
Such a carrier comprises a series of bands or rings which are non-circular and is applied by lateral stretching by a machine which inserts fingers into the openings to stretch the openings to a generally circular configuration an then the carrier is forced onto the upper end of the cans through the neck below the chime or bead on the cans. During the stretching 15 and application, the bands are folded downwardly along the peripheral surface of the necks of the cans. The resultant package comprises a plurality or array of the cans surrounded by the stretched plastic rings. In such a package, the upper ends of the cans are exposed. The package offers no area wherein the carrier can be provided with printing, advertising or other indicia. Furthermore, once the cans are removed from the carrie, it is difficult if not impossible to reinsert the cans. Accordingly, the cans can not be readily handled for returning the cans of salvage or reclaiming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,013 discloses an arrangement wherein a thin plastic film is applied over the upper ends of the cans and then a carrier comprising elastic rings, such as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat Nos. 3,874,502 and 4,219,117, is applied over the film. Such an arrangement requires two separate steps. The resultant carrier is not aesthetically pleasing and only offers the possibility of indicia such as printing in the isolated areas of film overlying each container, the containers being spaced apart by the carrier. This requires properly registering the isolated areas over the cans and maintaining this registry during application of the carriers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,109 and 3,200,944 show an arrangement wherein a thin plastic sheet is provided over a pasteboard carrier. The openings in the pasteboard carrier are greater than the diameter of the cans. The cans are inserted in the openings and then the plastic sheet is heated and stretched and formed by pressure differential into conformity with the upper ends of the cans and into underlying relationship with the peripheral edges of the openings. Moreover, the cans are only retained by deforming the plastic sheet. Such a construction obviously requires a number of steps and complex assembly aparatus. Such a carrier has a basic deficiency in that if the paste board becomes wet the carrier will not function. Furthermore, the cans are not securely retained in a paste board carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,234 shows a similar construction wherein the periphery of the openings in the paste board carrier are preformed to the desired configuration.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,439 shows a container package for cans where the carrier comprises a pasteboard sheet and a thin plastic film adhered by adhesive to the upper surface of the sheet in overlying relationship to apertures in the sheet. The periphery of the openings in the pasteboard sheet is formed by a plurality of fingers or corrugations which are deformed upwardly into contact with the chime or bed of the can. The fingers thus formed are described as preventing radially outward deflection of fingers. As shown, the cans are spaced from one another so that when the package is lifted, the cans will move vertically relative to one another an sag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,742 and 4,724,655 disclose the concept of bonding a thin plastic film to the underside of a thick plastic ring carrier of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,502 and 4,219,117. The thin plastic film is bonded to the periphery of the ring carrier and extends downwardly from the undersurface thereof so that when the ring carrier is applied by engaging fingers with the openings, he film can be blown upwardly as the cans are inserted to cover the upper ends of the cans. In each of the patents which utilize a film, the ends of the cans are, in effect, individually covered by the film. Accordingly, wherein the thin plastic sheet is larger than the ring carrier providing a sufficient space so that when the carrier is stretched about the cans, the upper ends of the cans are covered by the film. They do not offer a construction wherein indicia including printing, decorations and logos can be readily applied and included as a part of the package. Furthermore, where each can is effectively covered by an isolated area of film, the film will be adversely affected and incapable of withstanding the normal handling, storage, shipping and stacking that such packages are subjected to and thus will adversely affect the effectiveness of the package or any indicia thereon.
A further problem with carriers of the common type which have an array o openings is that when an attempt is made to use the carriers for a large number of cans, for example 8 or 12 cans, and the package is lifted, the cans move axially relative to one another making the package sag. When the user lifts the package, such a package gives a sense of instability and a loss of can security. Furthermore, it is not convenient to grasp such a package through finger openings in the carrier. Where such packages have heretofore been proposed band has been provided about the carrier. Accordingly, it has been suggested that in ring carriers of the type shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,502, 4,586,742 and 4,219,117, it is necessary to provide a band with an integral handle about the bodies of the cans where a larger number of cans are provided, such as twelve cans. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,308, 4,385,690, 4,385,691, 4,471,010 and 4,520,924.
Alternatively, it is common to provide a larger number of cans in cardboard boxes or to provide a shrink film about a large group of cans as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,236.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a container package which utilizes a carrier that will properly protect the upper ends of the containers such as cans; which will effectively maintain the upper ends of the cans in a single plane when the package is lifted, even when a larger number of cans are lifted such as twelve cans; which will withstand the conditions of handling, storage, shipping and stacking; which will be aesthetically pleasing; wherein indicia such as printing can be applied over a large substantially undisturbed planar surface for advertising and the like; wherein the carrier can be used for returning the containers for salvage or recycling; and which can be applied to the cans at commercially acceptable speeds.
Among the further objectives of the present invention are to provide a container package which holds the containers such as cans in tight side-by-side relationship when the package is lifted so that it is readily handled and transported; wherein each can can be readily released by a downward movement relative to the carrier; wherein each container can be readily reinserted; wherein no additional band is required about the cans; and which is cost effective.
In accordance with the invention, the container package comprises an array of cans and a carrier. The carrier includes a sheet of stiff but flexible plastic material having a plurality of openings forming an array for receiving the ends of the cans and a film of plastic material coextensive with the sheet and bonded to the periphery of the sheet so that it is flat and taut on the sheet. The cans are inserted upwardly into the openings and retained by the carrier by flexing of the periphery of each opening upwardly against the chime or bead of each can. As the cans are inserted, the film is stretched taut over the upper ends of the cans. The film is stretched substantially flat and taut from one peripheral edge to an opposite peripheral edge. The carrier thus protects the cans from contaminants. The carrier supports the array of the cans so that the upper ends of the cans are in a single plane when the package is lifted through finger openings in the film and sheet. The film and sheet define a substantially flat planar upper surface. Indicia such as printing, advertising, logos, artwork and other markings are provided on the film preferably on the entire surface of the film.